


Lovely Stunning Honest

by ShipThePuppy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Fic, Humor, M/M, This is why we don't let him drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThePuppy/pseuds/ShipThePuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Drabble Fic)</p><p>No one warned Kouki what Akashi was like when drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Stunning Honest

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote myself as a birthday gift a few weeks ago. :D Please enjoy.

“You,” Akashi murmured, “have very nice lips.”

“Well,” Kouki clapped his hands, “that settles it. You are never allowed to go drinking with Aomine ever again.”

“Why?” Akashi draped his upper body across their tiny kitchen table, chin propped up on one hand. “Nothing went wrong. We both got home safe. I’m speaking in coherent sentences.” His eyes settled on Kouki’s mouth. “You have very nice lips,” he repeated.

“ _That!_ ” Kouki shoved his chair back and pointed daringly. His face burned a ruddy red. “That is why! No one told me when I agreed to move in with you that you turn into a flirt when you’re drunk.”

Akashi’s head tilted slowly to the side. Coupled with the intensity of his eyes, he reminded Kouki warily of an interested owl. “I don’t.” He lidded his gaze. “Have I told you yet how lovely your eyes are? Like coffee with cream, and tiny golden flecks of butterscotch at the center. Stunning.”

A shiver ran down Kouki’s spine, but before he could retort—or safely and carefully suggest that Akashi drink some water to sober up and get to bed, so he’d stop giving Kouki these heart palpitations that couldn’t be good for his health—his phone went off in his pocket. Retrieving it, he glanced at the screen before answering. “Hello?”

“ _Furihata-kun, hello.”_

“Hey Kuroko, what can I help you with?”

“ _Has Akashi-kun returned home yet?”_

“Yeah, he’s right here.” Kouki looked back at Akashi, and jumped, startled to find the other was no longer sitting in his seat and was instead standing by the table. “Why?”

_“Momoi-san informed me that Aomine-kun just got home after drinking with Akashi-kun. His phone seems to be turned off or dead, and she didn’t have your number. We wished to make sure that Aomine told the truth and that he arrived home safely—especially after **last time**_ **.”**

“He’s fine,” Kouki squeaked, taking a step back. Akashi followed him a step.

 _“That’s good, then._ ” Kuroko sounded relieved.

Kouki glared as though he were face to face with Kuroko. “You never told me Akashi turns into a giant flirt when he’s drunk, Kuroko!”

 _“What?”_  Kuroko seemed confused.  _“He doesn’t.”_

“Yes he does! How else do you explain his,” Kouki took another step back when Akashi stalked closer, “behavior?”

A pause.  _“…Furihata-kun,”_ he began slowly,  _“Akashi-kun doesn’t become flirtatious when he’s drunk—he becomes brutally, dangerously **honest**_. _”_

Kouki’s eyes shot wide. “He what?” He scuttled back another step, and bumped into the counter.

“You laugh is nice too,” Akashi said, fingers skimming the back of Kouki’s abandoned chair as he approached. “You snort when you find something really funny, and then try to hide it behind your hands. It’s  _adorable_.”

 _“It’s why we were worried. Last time Akashi-kun got drunk, he had some…choice words for one of the bar patrons.”_ Kuroko hummed, musing, “ _He did pay for the pool table, though. And the chairs. And the window.”_

“S-so,” he stuttered, gripping his phone tight as Akashi closed in, his arms moving to cage Kouki on either side, “what you’re saying is…”

 _“Whatever Akashi-kun tells you right now,”_ he said,  _“is the complete and utter truth._ ”

“Oh,” Kouki murmured.

“Indeed.” Akashi pressed their foreheads together, and gently pried the phone from Kouki’s grip to speak into it. “Goodnight, Kuroko.”

He ended the call, and slipped it into Kouki’s pocket. Kouki shivered, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. “Um. So. You’re being honest, and not just flirting?”

“I am.” Akashi’s eyes lowered. His hands skimmed up Kouki’s sides, and to him, they felt incredibly hot. (But maybe that was just Kouki.) For the third time, Akashi said, “You have very nice lips.” Then he added, “I’d love to know how they feel.”

Seconds later, Kouki let him discover how they tasted, too.

*****

The next morning, it was a sober Akashi that cradled his head in his hands, and watched Kouki from between his fingers.

“I apologize for my behavior,” he said, his voice rough with a slight gravel. He coughed. “I realize I came on rather,” his gaze settled on the large hickey painting Kouki’s neck, that he hadn’t bothered to cover up, and not even his fingers could hide the bright pink of his cheeks, “ _strong_ , last night.”

“It’s alright.” Kouki shrugged, and placed a mug full of fresh-brewed coffee in front of him. He held up his own, inhaling deeply before taking a sip, caramel creamer sweet on his tongue. They hadn’t gone further than a bit of heavy petting last night, and Kouki was too busy riding the high that came with having Akashi whisper praises (both cute  _and_  a little naughty) in his ear and moaning whenever Kouki scraped his scalp with his fingernails to feel embarrassed.

“And for the record,” he continued, bending down to whisper by Akashi’s temple just as he took a drink, “I think your eyes are lovely, too.”

He rushed out of the room, smiling against the rim of his mug as he heard sputtering behind him.


End file.
